Question: Evaluate $\left\lceil\left(-\frac{5}{3}\right)^2\right\rceil$.
The expression inside the ceiling brackets evaluates to $$\left(-\frac{5}{3}\right)^2 = \frac{25}{9} = 3 - \frac{2}{9}$$Since this is an integer minus a non-negative number less than one, the ceiling of it equals the integer, $\boxed{3}$.